An organic light emitting element is an element which includes a thin film containing a fluorescent or a phosphorescent organic compound between a pair of electrodes, which generates excitons of the fluorescent or the phosphorescent organic compound by injecting electrons and holes (positive holes) from the respective electrodes, and which uses light emitted when the excitons are returned to the ground state.
Since advancement of organic light emitting elements has been significantly carried out, a thin and a lightweight light emitting device having features, such as a high luminance at a low application voltage, various light emission wavelengths, and a high speed response, may be probably realized. Hence, the organic light emitting element is expected to be widely applied to various types of applications.
In PTL 1 and PTL 2, a compound which emits blue light only by its basic skeleton has been disclosed. In PTL 1, a basic skeleton represented by the following structural formula 1 has been disclosed. In PTL 2, a basic skeleton represented by the following structural formula 2 has been disclosed.
